legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
AwesomePythor
AwesomePythor (also known as AP, Pythor, Pythy, or Pythster) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on April 14, 2012. He currently has the rank Cowboy, over 49,176 posts, and over 60,400 likes received. He is currently in 6th place in the all-time like leaderboards. At one point, he was the highest ranked user, being the first user to reach the rank Ninja; however, he was passed by Pacman87 and a few others. He is currently the only user who only discovered one rank, as opposed to multiple in a row. He was mostly inactive during 2014 but has come back. He mainly posts in the Community Chat Forum, but also occasionally posts in other forums. He has written two very popular stories: Ninjago: The Epic Rewrite and The Lost Mod, both of which are the second most liked topics in their respective forums, and the latter being the second most liked story of all time. His current daily likes record is 664 and his daily posts record is 453. He was temporarily banned in June 2015 along with FrodoLovesBacon for making inappropriate inside jokes in the Secret Sister Society and Undercover Brothers Chat. He has recently gone semi-active, though continues to write his stories. History AwesomePythor started posting on the Ninjago Forum in the Pythor fan club, where he instantly made friends with Samed5 and Ihaveawiixboxds, and then created the Serpentine Fan Club, which became a very popular topic. He rose through the ranks and got to JuniorBuilder. He then found out about Ninjago stories, and posted on Ninjago Season 100, as well as many others, and made many new friends here. He eventually became a MasterBuilder and created a character known as Schatten, who would go on to become a popular villain around the Ninjago forum. He became friends with Mariothepurpleninja, Samed5, Ihaveawiixboxds, Fastcar700, Lego613master, Bluefire407, and many others. He eventually wrote a topic called the Awesome Story, which became very popular on the mbs, once even being the most viewed Ninjago story until it was passed. Eventually he became a Craftsman, and hoped to one day become a Legend, until the update came, preventing him from reaching this goal. He then became an Artisan, and while writing chapter 3 of the Awesome story, he eventually earned a stud, and became Inventor. It was clear that he was becoming much more active than before. Around the same time, ihaveawiixboxds's account was locked, so he announced he was leaving the LEGO Message Boards. Sometime in late August 2012, AwesomePythor became an Old Timer, placing second in a race to the rank with Samed5 and Mario, and almost got Maniac. He started posting in the Community Chat Forum and made many friends there, becoming a semi-popular user. When he first heard about the 2012 LEGO Messageboards Update! he attempted to reach his sixth stud before the mbs were temporarily closed, but failed. When the update came around, he was not very fond of it for a while, but it eventually grew on him. After the update, AP was the third user to get the rank Knight and Highland Battler, the second to get the rank Forestman, and the first to get the rank Ninja. During 2013, AwesomePythor became (in)famous for his antics on topics like WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK! with Dude777477, who became his best friend on the mbs. On May 17, 2013, the mods posted AwesomePythor's interview. He was a very popular user during early-to-mid 2013, though he had much difficulty getting Ranks 13 and 14, despite making 120 posts per day. He didn't post nearly as much in 2014, but was able to gain Ranks 16 and 17 with relative ease, even though he was making less than half the amount of posts he had made before, confusing many users. He was mostly inactive during 2014, but rejoined in 2015 and promised to be more active. On January 31, 2015, AwesomePythor reached the number of posts needed to gain Legend, fulfilling his dream from almost three years earlier. Not long after, he obtained the rank Pirate in mid-February and then Revolutionary Soldier in late March. He claims to have huge plans for April Fool's Day 2015 and is currently one of the oldest active users on the Ninjago forum. Stories AwesomePythor is one of the most famous writers on the messageboards, having written many very popular stories like Ninjago: The Epic Rewrite, the Lost Mod and Awesome story, the last of which having once been the most viewed story on the Ninjago forum. Although Awesome story was important to his success as an author, he actually considers it one of his worst stories, and to an extent despises it. Despite his fame, he is rather infamous for not finishing his stories, though promises to finish at least Season one of the epic rewrite, which he considers his best work by far. Other stories he has written are Pythor's New Story, Trapped in the Fire Temple, The skeleton chef, Child in Time, which he is working on now, and The Spider man. Ironically, Awesome Story was once the most viewed Ninjago story, despite AP's distaste for it. He is most famous for creating the character Schatten, a black dragon who is the primary villain in many of his stories and who has become very popular on the mbs, with some other Ninjago authors even using him in their stories. His most recent story is a comedy, written in the Community Chat forum. Its title is "Mop AP - An LMB Twilight Zone Spoof", and can be found here. Trivia *He impersonated Legotheterrible all day on April 13, 2015. *He often uses "=P' instead of ":P", and "=D" instead of ":D" and also =0 instead of :O, calling them "boycott emotes." He used them for so long that he broke Alemas' record for longest time without using a tongue smiley. *He was the first user to reach the rank Ninja. *He was the 6th Aztec Warrior and Conquistador. *He is remarkable for having climbed up the all-time likes leaderboard very quickly after his return in 2015, where he rose around 25 spots in a period of two months. *He would have Legend and seven studs if the old boards were still existent. *He was the 7th Revolutionary Soldier and 3rd Cowboy. *He is one of the few users to have made more than one topic that was an editor's pick: "10 Ways to defeat Samurai X" in the Ninjago Forum and "If you owned a Pirate ship, what would you name it?" in the Pirates Forum. *He changes his avatar each time he ranks up, although he never changed the skeleton chef part of it, as he has had that since June 2012. Gallery AwesomePythor - Old Timer.png Screen Shot 2015-04-17 at 1.49.06 PM.png AwesomePythor.png Awesomepythor.png Aps.png|AP with exactly 39,000 likes AP512.png Category:Previously Banned Users Category:MLN Band User